Death at a funeral
by LovEThEWaEYouLiE
Summary: This is continued on from the poem called Locinvar and it kind of reminded me of gossip girl, some of the characters are a little out of character and it kind of sucks but still read it please:


Poetry (People and Childhood): Narrative

Not long after that wretched man stole my beloved daughter Blair. I sent all my knights after them determined to find them it had been months and they were yet to find her. This made me realize that it was my job to bring her home my job to save her, so I bid farewell to my wife promising that when I returned so would our Blair. I set off searching all the places I know and finally after two years I have found them outside a small town in France. I don't know why it took me so long to find them it only recently occurred to me to search Scotland, now that I think about it why hadn't I searched France first? He had mentioned it that night the night he had stolen my Blair I despise Chuck Bass! Finally here he is. It is not long till I can unleash my vengeance upon him.

My blade pierced into his chest piercing straight into his heart all that could be heard was the painful cry from my daughter her voice sounding a lot like the noise of a wounded animal. The blood from the man started to drench his white shirt I pulled my sword from him as I stepped back my daughter advanced to him her face was drenched in tears she threw herself on to him as if she wasn't willing to let him go… I looked on puzzled at the scene before me, why was she crying over this sly thief who had kidnaped her? I had spent the last year hunting her down to save her from this dreadful man and here she was on the ground grieving over him… I pushed these thoughts aside she was a woman and women find these sights disturbing. I walked towards her his blood now staining my brown boots picking her up and carrying her away at first she protested crying out his name trying to throw herself at him again then suddenly she went limp in my arms obviously giving up hope as I carried her back home.

Not long after we were home we were having the wedding again. I know people were hesitant after the reception at the last wedding and technically they were already married but it felt better to do it again. Blair hadn't fought she had just nodded her head she hasn't said a word since the death of Lochinvar this fact had been creeping up on me every time I see her had I really done the right thing in killing him? Was it possible that she actually loved him? I shook my head no that wasn't impossible who could love that fiend? I fixed my bow tie in the mirror looking at my reflection noticing the scar on my cheek that Chuck Bass had inflicted upon me it had only just started to heal before it had been a large gash now it was a thin pink line. Smoothing down my black suit before leaving the room I was to get ready in and approached where I had to wait for Blair I peeked into the church and saw that it looked even more beautiful than last time, my wife had insisted that it bigger and better than the last to try and erase the memory of the last I looked down the aisle and saw Louis, the man my Blair was to marry again, standing there looking bored. I glanced at my watch the wedding was supposed to have started half an hour ago. I went back down the hall I had come from it was filled with various doors one of which Blair was behind I wasn't quite sure which one though I turned the corner and saw Serena, Blair's friend, standing in front of a door studying her nails. When she was finally aware of my presence she shot me a death stare and went back to studying her nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Have you seen Blair?" I ask she looks at me again and then points towards the door she is standing in front of. "Well can you tell her to hurry up? We've been waiting for half an hour."

"She said she need time to prepare herself and not to disturb her." Wow I thought she actually said something.

"She actually said something?"

Serena looked at me incredulously "she can speak you know? She just wont talk to anyone but me I can understand why after what you did."

"Just move out of the way" I said as I pushed past her as I opened the door I closed the door and looked around the room it had a massive window, the walls were red and in the middle of the room was a big king-sized bed with Blair laying down, face up with her eyes closed her white dress was flowing around the whole of the bed I walked up to her and gently shock her she didn't even blink I tried again that was when I realized that her skin was Ice cold and she was paler then usual. I touched her neck panicking desperately trying to find a pulse on her neck I couldn't find anything I put my head near her mouth she wasn't breathing. I glance over at the bedside table and saw a bottle of green liquid half of it was empty and beside the bottle was a note on in her beautiful cursive:

_I'm sorry,_

_I cant live on anymore._

_At least I am with him now._

_-Blair._


End file.
